Nemesis-T Type
|Zodiac = |Birthplace = Europa (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = Cerca de 220 cm de altura |Weight = |Blood Type = |Race = B.O.W. (Zumbi) |Alignment & Role = Mal Vilão |Class = Monster |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = |Likes = |Dislikes = S.T.A.R.S. |Hobbies = |Love Interests = |Job/Occupation = Arma biológica da Umbrella Corporation. |Rival = |Archenemy = Jill Valentine Vinix |Master = |Rank = B Unclassified |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Lançador de Foguetes |Energys = 妖気 Yōki |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Physic.png Físico |Origin = Resident Evil |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2003 }} '''Nemesis-T Type' (ネメシス-Ｔ型 nemeshishu-tī-gata) foi uma série de armas biológicas experimentais. Criados no Laboratório Nº 6 da divisão europeia da Umbrella, os Nemesis-T Types foram o culminar do Projeto Nemesis, com a implantação bem-sucedida de parasitas NE-α dentro dos hospedeiros T-103, apresentando à Umbrella uma criatura altamente inteligente e poderosa. Vários Nemesis-T Type foram produzidos, embora apenas um seja conhecido por ter experimentado combate. Este Nemesis foi apelidado de "Pursuer" (追跡者 tuisekisha). Embora Nemesis tenha aparecido somente uma vez na fanfic em The King of Cartoons 2003, ele é um dos adversários mais lembrados de Vinix, similar a Nightmare em sua aparição em 1998 e Rugal Bernstein em sua aparição em 2004 antes de se tornarem vilões recorrentes. Isso se deve ao fato de que Nemesis foi o primeiro vilão que Vinix precisou usar a Genkidama para derrotar. Aparência Nemesis é uma criatura humanoide alta e de aparência deformada, principalmente seu rosto. Devido às secreções químicas do parasita Nemesis α, a pele do hospedeiro sofreu uma coloração marrom, dando-lhe uma aparência corroída. Seu rosto está costurado sobre um olho, com o outro brilhando em amarelo. Nemesis não possui lábios, mostrando gengivas e dentes expostos. Nemesis veste uma jaqueta preta grande que quase esconde os tentáculos enrolados no pescoço. Nemesis também tem luvas, calças e botas pretas. Personalidade Embora pareça que Nemesis seja uma criatura irracional, a verdade é que graças ao parasita Nemesis α em seu corpo, o Nemesis-T Type não apenas possui inteligência em nível humano, mas também demonstra pensamento racional e autoconsciência, permitindo resolver tarefas complexas por si só, como o manuseio de armas em combate. O principal objetivo de Nemesis é eliminar todos os membros dos S.T.A.R.S. (incluindo B.S.A.A. em alguns jogos como no Project X Zone 2). Nemesis parece capaz de falar, apesar de muito limitado, apenas mostrado dizendo "S.T.A.R.S." ou "B.S.A.A.". Nemesis é implacável e derrubará qualquer coisa em seu caminho. No entanto, ele ainda é controlado por outra pessoa, portanto seu comportamento pode mudar com um objetivo atualizado. História O objetivo final da Umbrella Pharmaceuticals foi a criação de armas biológicas para vender ao Exército dos EUA e, através da receita acumulada, financiar seu próprio programa de eugenia. Uma falha importante encontrada durante o Projeto t-Virus foi que a baixa inteligência era um efeito colateral quase inevitável e, como resultado, os projetos de pesquisa e desenvolvimento geralmente se opunham à praticidade de armas incontroláveis no campo de batalha. Embora o Projeto Hunter fosse promissor, a inteligência das espécies clones ainda as limitava a conhecer trinta comandos. Para se tornar verdadeiramente militar, a Umbrella precisava desenvolver os B.O.W.s com inteligência humana próxima ou semelhante. Em 1993 , a divisão americana e a divisão europeia da Umbrella estavam competindo para fazer exatamente isso. O Laboratório Arklay da Umbrella USA criou o Projeto Tyrant, que tinha como objetivo criar mutantes humanos sem perda de inteligência. O Laboratório Nº 6 da Umbrella Europe, enquanto isso, iniciou o Projeto Nemesis, que tinha como objetivo criar organismos parasitas que assumiriam as funções cerebrais em um B.O.W. hospedeiro. Ambos os projetos alcançaram impasses que não seriam resolvidos nos próximos anos, com o Projeto Tyrant sem resultados por dez anos até a conclusão do T-002, e o Projeto Nemesis não encontrando hospedeiros que pudessem sobreviver ao procedimento. No verão de 2003 , a Umbrella USA havia criado com sucesso não apenas o T-002, mas uma série de clones geneticamente alterados apelidados de "T-103". A destruição do Laboratório Arklay após um desastre biológico apresentou à Umbrella novas preocupações quanto à confiabilidade de seus produtos após o surgimento de uma pequena equipe policial que conseguiu não apenas matar os protótipos fracassados e desatualizados, mas também o próprio T-002. Reiniciando o Projeto Nemesis, a Umbrella Europe requisitou vários dos novos clones do T-103 para servir como sujeitos de teste. Os parasitas NE-α plantados em seus corpos conseguiram controlar as funções cerebrais sem matar os hospedeiros. Logo após esse procedimento, no entanto, pelo menos dois dos Nemesis-T Type demonstraram sentidos completamente inesperados de ego e autoconsciência, e tentaram escapar do laboratório. The King of Cartoons 2003/Resident Evil 3 Quando a Umbrella recebeu a notícia de um surto de t-Virus em Raccoon City, a Umbrella Europe começou a enviar seus B.O.W.s para a cidade para aproveitar a crise. De acordo com o plano da sede, os EUA deveriam envolver esses B.O.W.s, e Monitores pela cidade foram instruídos a registrar as habilidades de combate dos B.O.W.s para verificar sua confiabilidade como produtos militares. Um dos Nemesis-T Type, conhecido como "The Pursuer", foi implantado por helicóptero, e recebeu instruções para caçar e matar membros dos S.T.A.R.S., dos quais foram mostradas fotografias para que pudessem ser reconhecidos. A Umbrella ficou furiosa com os S.T.A.R.S. pela destruição do T-002 e suas tentativas de realizar sua pesquisa de armas biológicas, e assim escolheram seus sobreviventes como alvos do Nemesis. Ao rastrear e matá-los, isso provaria sua capacidade de reconhecer alvos. Também foi fornecido um lançador de foguetes, que testaria sua capacidade de usar armas. O primeiro membro dos S.T.A.R.S. que Nemesis viu foi o piloto da Alpha Team, Brad Vickers, na noite anterior de 28 de setembro. Vickers foi perseguido na parte norte de Raccoon City e atacado e seriamente ferido na delegacia de Raccoon. Jill Valentine, membro da Alpha Team, estava com Vickers no momento, e o Nemesis começou a persegui-la pela cidade. No entanto, não atacou em todas as oportunidades; enquanto Valentine conversava com os sobreviventes da UBCS dentro de um bonde, Nemesis observava à distância para avaliar a situação e identificava os três sobreviventes como alvos secundários. Em The King of Cartoons, Jill estava acompanhada do Rei dos Desenhos Vinix. Por mais poderoso que o herói fosse, Nemesis parecia ser capaz de sobreviver aos seus ataques, isso resultou em Vinix ficar cada vez mais perturbado com o inimigo que parecia invencivel e sempre os perseguia. Ciente do Nemesis e tendo ordens para estudá-lo, o monitor da UBCS Nikolai Zinoviev fingiu sua morte na esperança de que ele não fosse reconhecido como um alvo. Este plano falhou, embora Nemesis não o matasse. Quando o grupo escapou no bonde, Nemesis fez a sua jogada e embarcou nele, onde foi baleado várias vezes pelo Capitão Mikhail Viktor. Viktor detonou uma granada na tentativa de matar o B.O.W. em um atentado suicida, mas não teve sucesso. Dentro do Tyrant, o parasita NE-α começou a secretar substâncias químicas para melhorar seu corpo, e ficou mais forte como resultado. Para impedir que Jill Valentine e Carlos Oliveira, tenham uma chance de escapar através de um helicóptero da UBCS, Nemesis disparou um foguete, resultando na destruição do helicóptero e em grande parte da Torre do Relógio de São Miguel. Em uma batalha com Jill Valentine e Vinix, Nemesis conseguiu infectar Jill com uma cepa do T-Virus. Foi, no entanto, incapaz de matá-la devido à intervenção de Vinix, que destruiu seu lança-foguetes. Nemesis cambaleou pelas ruínas da torre do relógio, mas finalmente caiu inconsciente nas chamas. Embora não tenha feito nenhum esforço aparente para tentar matar Jill Valentine enquanto ela ficou inconsciente por dois dias na torre do relógio, voltou sua atenção para Vinix e Carlos Oliveira enquanto procuravam uma vacina. Nas primeiras horas do dia 1º de outubro, chegou à zona industrial de Raccoon City, ao norte, e encurralou Vinix e Jill Valentine em uma ponte sobre o Rio Circular. Em vez de lutar contra a criatura, Jill e Vinix pularam na água abaixo. Eles se encontraram com Nemesis novamente na Unidade de Descarte de Incineração P-12A da Umbrella, uma instalação usada para processar resíduos biológicos. Lá, Nemesis foi selado dentro de uma câmara para despejar resíduos orgânicos em um tanque de tratamento. O corpo do T-103 foi praticamente destruído pelos produtos químicos do tratamento, embora o parasita tenha sobrevivido e escapado, envolto em um torso horrendamente mutado, aparentando pouco mais que uma bola de carne com tentáculos. Vinix enfrenta a criatura enquanto Jill Valentine ativou o Paracelsus' Sword, um canhão experimental do exército dos EUA, que causou mais trauma ao B.O.W., e parecia finalmente destruído por uma série de tiros de Magnum por Jill. Embora este fosse o fim de Nemesis em Resident Evil, em The King of Cartoons a mutação e regeneração da criatura se mostrou avançada o suficiente para sobreviver e o parasita começou a se regenerar ganhando, por si só, a aparência original de Nemesis como uma entidade só ao invés de separada. Enquanto Jill e Carlos escapavam por um helicóptero, Vinix estava voando a vários metros de altura acima da cidade, surpreso pela persistência de Nemesis e temendo que a bomba enviada pelo governo para acabar com toda a Raccoon City não fosse o suficiente para destruir Nemesis. O garoto então usa pela primeira vez a Genkidama, com energia reunida por todos os sobreviventes e cidadãos do mundo que sabiam do caos em Raccoon City, para assim destruir Nemesis de uma vez por todas e erradicar boa parte da cidade com os Zumbis restantes. Legado O Nemesis "Perseguidor" de Raccoon City causou em Vinix muito mais do que um simples problema de vilão persistente. Ele induziu um inesperado trauma, fazendo o herói se sentir perseguido em seus sonhos em várias noites e causando constante momentos de insônia. Mesmo continuando sua vida de heroísmo normalmente, lembrar de Nemesis causava em Vinix a sensação de impotência, atormentado com o medo de não ter a força necessária para derrotar seus inimigos caso eles fossem poderosos demais. Aceitar o desafio de Vicious, alguém com os mesmos poderes de Vinix mas que se autoproclamava melhor, e enfim derrota-lo foi essencial para Vinix superar esse tormento em sua mente. Embora ele experienciou um problema semelhante ao enfrentar Rugal Bernstein um ano depois. Já para Jill Valentine, o vírus que Nemesis colocou dentro dela não foi completamente destruido mas sim mutado. A cura que ela recebeu de Carlos deveria ter erradicado todos os traços do vírus em seu corpo, mas, em vez disso, fez com que o vírus entrasse em estado adormecido. Seu longo período em um sono criogênico por Wesker de alguma forma reativou o vírus. Logo após ser reativado, o t-Virus desapareceu completamente de seu corpo, mas deixou outra coisa em seu lugar. Wesker descobriu que o corpo de Jill agora continha anticorpos poderosos contra o vírus. Este foi o estopim para Wesker usar Jill em seus experimentos, fazendo lavagem cerebral e aumentando suas capacidades físicas, a tornando um super soldado a comando dele nos eventos de Resident Evil 5. Project X Zone Project X Zone 2 Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Alguns anos se passaram depois de Ruby Heart e uma legião de heróis que ela convocou derrotaram Abyss. A terra estava a salvo até que Victor von Doom reuniu um grande número de vilões conhecidos da Marvel. Logo, eles fizeram contato com a Umbrella Corporation e uniram forças com Albert Wesker para que os vilões tivessem livre acesso para conquistar o mundo. Mal sabiam eles que o plano que eles conjuraram desencadearia uma ameaça ainda maior... left|250px Agora cabe a Ryu, Wolverine, Homem-Aranha, e o resto dos super-heróis da Marvel e da Capcom estarem prontos para acabar com esse mal antes que seja tarde demais. Nemesis era um dos vilões presentes, enviado por Oswell E. Spencer, diretor da Umbrella. Quando Hulk e Chris Redfield estavam em uma mansão com vários zumbis tentando chegar até Wesker, Hulk pergunta o que é Nemesis, Chris responde que ele tentou matar sua parceira Jill. Hulk depois é mostrado atacando Nemesis. Quando Galactus chegou para atacar a Terra, Homem-Aranha, Ryu e Wolverine ajudaram Zero a derrotar o devorador de planetas, terminando assim a grande batalha. Após os eventos, Nemesis se junta ao programa Arma X. Spencer elogia o diretor pela atualização, embora o diretor apenas afirme que elas não passam de "pequenas melhorias". Nemesis é então visto com garras de adamantium nas mãos. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Chris Redfield é enviado para encontrar a Jóia da Mente com a A.I.M.BRELLA (uma empresa terrorista que é a junção da A.I.M. e a Umbrella), onde ele é acompanhado por Homem-Aranha e Frank West. Os três heróis descobriram que A.I.M.BRELLA conduz uma mistura B.O.W.s com os simbiontes para o exército em expansão da empresa. Pior ainda, A.I.M.BRELLA capturou o prefeito de Metro City Haggar, mas ainda pode ser salvo. No entanto, Haggar confunde os três heróis como um dos membros da A.I.M.Brella, até que o Homem-Aranha e Frank West o acalmam. Chris mais tarde ouviu uma conversa entre o líder da A.I.M.BRELLA, M.O.D.O.K., o possuidor da Joia da Mente, e seu associado, Jedah Dohma, que por acaso é o possuidor de Joia da Alma, revelando a fidelidade de A.I.M.BRELLA com o Makai para criar uma abominação simbiótica de grande porte e a invasão do Makai na Terra para seu caos, usando um dispositivo de teletransporte entre a Terra e o Makai. O grupo é detectado e obrigado a ter que enfrentar Nemesis, agora sob controle da A.I.M.BRELLA. Chris e Haggar lutam e derrotam Nemesis, enquanto o Homem-Aranha consegue obter a Joia da Mente de M.O.D.O.K. e Frank destrói o dispositivo de teletransporte. Poderes e Habilidades A verdade é que Nemesis é um Tyrant T-103, uma versão de Tyrant desenvolvido para ter uma alta inteligência capaz de receber ordens complexas e uso eficaz de armas em combate. O que diferencia Nemesis dos outros T-103 é o uso do parasita Nemesis α em seu corpo, dando-lhe a aparência corroída e decomposta. As secreções do parasita promovem a regeneração do tecido danificado de Nemesis, com os efeitos de exposição contínua ao t-virus quanto mais vezes o Nemesis-T for ferido, maior será a sua mutação. Em vez de possuir um limitador de energia, as mutações de Nemesis são teoricamente mantidas sob controle, protegendo seu corpo com casaco grosso projetado para protegê-lo de balas e explosões. Tudo isso o torna a arma biológica mais perigosa já criada até o ano de 2003. A resistência e mutação de Nemesis foram nitidamente aumentadas na fanfic, com a criatura sendo capaz de sobreviver e se regenerar aos poderosos ataques de energia de Vinix. Isso efetivamente fez Nemesis sobreviver além do que ele conseguiria em sua versão em Resident Evil 3, apenas podendo ser detido com uma Genkidama que o desintegrou por completo. Não se sabe exatamente por qual motivo este Nemesis de Raccoon City havia uma mutação tão avançada do que outros de sua linha, mas pode estar ligado ao fato de que ele sobreviveu e mutou de acordo com os ataques exagerados de Vinix. Nemesis recebe uma classificação informal de Vinix como um Super Zumbi (スーパーゾンビ Sūpāzonbi), sendo no momento o único exemplo a ser chamado como tal. É válido lembrar que nenhuma outra variação de Tyrant, nem mesmo os T-103 convencionais, são classificados como Zumbis, apenas como armas biológicas. Isso provavelmente se deve ao fato de que Nemesis é o único que possui uma aparência física de Zumbi devido as consequências do parasita. Nemesis é conhecido por carregar um Lançador de Foguetes, embora ele faça relativamente pouco uso da arma. Sendo visto usando muito mais sua força bruta ou os tentáculos em volta de seu corpo para segurar, chicotear ou perfurar seu adversário. Formas e Transformações Músicas * Nemesis' Theme - Resident Evil 3 * Menacing Nemesis - Resident Evil 3 * Unstoppable Nemesis - Resident Evil 3 ** Theme of Nemesis T-Type - Marvel vs. Capcom 3 ** Nemesis Theme - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Nemesis Again - Resident Evil 3 * Nemesis Final Metamorphosis - Resident Evil 3 * Nemesis - Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2003 Trívias * Antes de Rugal Bernstein, Nemesis era o adversário que Vinix mais temeu e considerou problemático. Antes dele essa posição era de Nightmare. * Nemesis é considerado por muitos fãs de Resident Evil o mais icônico B.O.W. na franquia desde sua estreia, com alguns o considerando uma espécie de "mascote". Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Zumbi Categoria:Resident Evil